Ice and Darkness
by perfect oblivion
Summary: Shadow lord Malice. The terror of the darkness stalks his prey in the darkness of their own shadow. A demon comprised of bloodlust and hate, he was and still is, respected and feared by all. However, none knew of the suffering inflicted upon him, and the betrayals he endured. This is the story of his past, his future, and his crossroads for vengeance, or redemption. Very dark later


"Hi" normal speech

_'Hi' _normal thoughts

'Hi' Telepathy

"_Hi" _Written text

**Just so everyone knows this is based on a PMD world, so there are no humans in this fic till much later. Now om with the chapter.**

**Chapter I**

"_In the walls of Psytos, a lord of darkness shall arise._

_Psytos will fuel his heart's desire, so he will bring forth its demise_

_**Mahalansa, the first clairvoyant of Psytos."**_ Soldrah read the prophecy again and again, remembering every facet of it, extracting all the meanings of it, memorizing...

"GYAAAAAAAHH!" A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the silence of the palace grand library, startling the sole occupant within.

_'By the ten thousand hands of the original one,' _Soldrah thought to himself, _'I was punched clean through by a fire punch once, and I didn't even squeak. Surely childbirth can't be that painful.' _He was brought out of his musings when a Gallade teleported in front of him and bowed.

"My lord," He said, "It's started."

"So I heard," said Soldrah, "take me to her."

"Yes my lord," said the Gallade, and led Soldrah to the chamber where his wife was giving birth. Along the way, a Gardevoir joined them.

"Ah, grand healer," Soldrah replied to her presence, "How goes it?"

"Not well I'm afraid. Your mate is delivering twins, and both are passing out of her at the same time."

"I may not be an expert in these matters, but I don't think that's supposed to happen."

"It's not. I must warn you my lord, she may not live through this." The rest of the trip went by in silence. When the trio reached the chamber, they were met by another scream. The Gardevoir immediately rushed into the room, Soldrah following at a more controlled pace. Once inside he saw his Espeon mate lying on her side, facing away from him him. She was surrounded by six Kirlia, all using their psychic powers of healing to assist in the birth. The grand healer herself was preparing the cleaning bath for the two newborns.

"Come on my lady, give us a good push, we can see the heads," said one of the midwives. With another scream of pain the Espeon mother pushed with all her might, and with a spray of blood, the two Eevee kits slipped halfway out, holding each other as if embracing.

"Very good my lady, just one more push," responded another one of the Kirlia.

"Fools," Soldrah interjected, "can't you see she's torn her muscles with that last push? With her muscles torn like that she can't push them out." The Kirlia then saw that he was correct, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Forgive us my lord, It's just that we've never experienced this happening before so we don't really know what to expect." one of them spoke up. Soldrah decided to take matters into his own paws. With a good psychic yank, the two kits were free from their mother, who gave a silent scream of pain from the force. The grand healer took a blade from her worktable and cut the umbilical cords that connected the two kits to the womb. After doing that she separated the two kits and bathed them, dyeing their bathwater red. After drying off the two newborns, she placed them beside their mother, who had been bathed and cleaned by the midwives, so they could nurse. Soldrah walked up to his mate, noticing how tired she was.

"Will she live Grand Healer?" asked Soldrah. The Gardevoir ran a glowing hand across the Espeon mother's body a few times then nodded.

"She will be extremely weak due to the amount of blood she lost and will be bed ridden for a few days, but she will recover. If it was anyone else they would be dead."

"Thank you Grand Healer." Soldrah looked at his two kits, seeing how small and helpless they were.

"I'll leave you to your work Grand Healer. Will Celestica be able to attend the kit's naming ceremony?"

"She will need to be carried, but yes."

"Very good. Thank you for your help Grand Healer." With that Soldrah left the chambers and headed to his chambers. Upon entering, he went to the balcony that overlooked the the city he ruled, the psychic city Psytos. There were many pokemon towns and villages in the world, but none of them could hold a candle to the magnificence of Psytos. Many different species of pokemon came here for trade, tourism, or some other reason, but only psychic types could take up permanent residence in the city. However, under no circumstances were there to be any dark types within the walls and borders of Psytos. Any found, where imprisoned and executed. This law had been in effect since Psytos' founding, and it all stemmed from that one prophecy Soldrah had been reading.

_'If a dark type would dare attempt to destroy this place, I will crush him, slaughtering every dark type in the world if that's what it takes.' _Having enjoyed the view enough, Soldrah retreated to his bed, which was a sunken circle in the floor filled with cushions, but before he did so, he gazed at his appearance in the mirror. Like his mate, he was an Espeon. Unlike other Espeons, his fur was an emerald green instead of a pink lavender. Numerous scars riddled his body, some faint, others prominent, all of them showing his experience in combat. The biggest scar, was a sunken crater in the upper right area of his chest. It was a perfect circle six inches in diameter, with flesh that looked like melted wax surrounding the area. Soldrah remembered the day he got that one very well. He had been fighting the roaming warlord that called himself the monkey king. The Infernape led a veritable horde of fire types, intending to burn Psytos to the ground. When the fire horde and Psytos' own forces clashed, the battle was swinging well in the psychic's favour. In the middle of the fight, Soldrah challenged the monkey king to mortal combat, and during the fight was punched so hard with a fire punch, that it plowed completely through him. However, with pure psychic energy, Soldrah tore his opponent in half, bathing in the Infernape's blood and entrails, his emerald fur dyed red. After witnessing this, the remains of the fire horde fled, and were mercilessly slaughtered by the psychics. Known from then on as the Demon of Psytos, Soldrah became so feared for his absolute brutality, that none dared attack Psytos again for as long as he lived. After he had taken in his appearance to his heart's content, he crept into his bed and relaxed himself, his thoughts drawing to his mate. Truth be told, he didn't really care about her. When he ascended as the ruler of Psytos, by law he had to take a mate. He chose Celestica, because of her beauty and strength. Strength that Soldrah had hoped would combine with his in their children.

_'It appears that that hope will soon be tested.' _was Soldrah's last thought before the darkness of sleep claimed him.

…...

When Soldrah woke up the next morning, he immediately checked the time on the sundial, which read eight thirty. Seeing as he had woken up at the right time, he headed down to the chamber where his mate was resting. Entering, he saw the Grand Healer feeding her as the two Eevee kits nursed.

"Time to go," was his terse response.

"But my lord, your mate needs nourishment-" but Soldrah cut her off.

"I said its time to go," he rebuked with more force, "I will not be late for this, she can finish when she returns." With a telepathic message, he summoned two Gallade guards, who instantly teleported to his side.

"What is your wish, my lord?" the both responded in perfect unison.

"Help the Grand Healer prepare a litter for my mate, seeing as Celestica does not have the strength to move. Oh, and make sure the Grand Healer does what is asked of her, and be careful with the kits."

"Yes my lord," both responded and helped the Gardevoir construct a litter for the weakened mother. Once that task was done, the three helped set the Espeon on the litter, and with great care, gently laid the two newborns beside her to finish their nursing. The two Gallades then lifted the litter onto their shoulders, and followed their lord and master to the clairvoyant's sanctuary. Upon reaching the massive engraved double doors of the sanctuary, Soldrah pushed them open with a psychic pulse and strode inside.

"I have been expecting you demon light." said a voice within the darkness of the sanctuary. Torches along the walls instantly sprung to life, banishing the darkness and revealing the beauty of the sanctuary. The massive walls were carved with beautiful murals, each depicting a fulfilled prophecy, but Soldrah didn't have the time to enjoy the murals. He strode inside the sanctuary, the two guards holding the litter following. Once they reached the center of the massive ornate room, the two guards set the litter down, and placed the two newborns on a stone alter in the center of the chamber. Soldrah turned to his two guards.

"Leave us, I will summon you when we are finished." The two Gallade gave a quick bow and teleported away, leaving the two Espeons and their children. Then, teleporting in front of the alter, the clairvoyant made her appearance. Like the grand healer she was a Gardevoir, but where there should have been green, there was blue. Her dress, instead of the usual white, was a soft pink, and the red horn on her chest, along with her eyes, were orange.

"I assume you know why I am here," said Soldrah. The Gardevoir nodded.

"Yes. You wish to know the destinies of these two children, and learn the names fate has given them." At this Soldrah nodded, and the clairvoyant clasped her hands together.

"Then let us begin." The clairvoyant started by putting the two kits to sleep with a light hypnosis, and once they were deep in sleep, she started chanting in a long forgotten language that only the clairvoyants of Psytos knew. At first the words were spoken softly, but gradually became louder until the words were being shouted. Soldrah began to feel the psychic power flowing around the room like a maelstrom, growing in intensity with every word. When at last the final word of the chant was spoken, the clairvoyant screamed to the roof of the sanctuary.

"King of time, grant me your eyes so I may see the future!" Instantly her eyes started glowing a thousand different colours and shades from a thousand spectrums.

"Queen of space, grant me your claws so I may feel the strings of fate!" With that, her hands erupted in a flurry of multicoloured flames.

"Master of death, show me now the destinies of these two newborn souls. I Selina, tenth Clairvoyant of Psytos, beseech you!" As soon as the words were spoken, the swirling energies surrounding the Gardevoir, began to be sucked into her. High winds blew through the sanctuary, despite the fact that the doors were closed and there were no windows, blowing out the torches and casting the chamber into darkness. All was silent, all was still, then it happened. Psychic power exploded from the clairvoyant's form, and Soldrah was floored by the sheer amount of it. Soon it became so great it could be seen, a massive column of rainbow light, illuminating the entire chamber in its glow. And through it all, the twin kits slept, embracing each other once again in their sleep. Then the pillar of psychic energy slowly dissipated, relighting the torches with spectral blue fire, giving the chamber an eerie feeling. Selina ran a flaming hand over the two kits, and at certain points she plucked the air above the Eevees like one would a harp.

"Yes, their fates are becoming clear to me now," said Selina, her voice echoing and resonating in a hundred different tones and frequencies. "They will be strong, especially the male, he holds great potential within him." Soldrah was pleased, his children were destined for strength.

"What aspect of combat will he excel in?" the Espeon asked.

"I am unsure, there are too many choices he could make, but I do know that whatever he chooses he will absolutely master it" Soldrah was overjoyed, _'To absolutely master any form of combat he wishes!? My son shall be the greatest.'_

"However my lord," said Selina in her resonating voice, "Do not neglect the daughter for the son. She has the very same potential he does, She can become just as great." Although Soldrah kept a calm exterior, on the inside he was doing a happy dance.

"There is one other thing about these two, however. Notice how these two embrace?" At this Soldrah nodded, wondering why the two would.

"They always do that," said Celestica with a hint of curiosity in her voice, "every time they sleep they only do so in each others arms."

"This is a sign of fate. They entered the world together, as such their very souls are bound to each other. It is almost like two beings with a single consciousness, they think the same and feel the same. They will both like and hate the same things, and they will feel each others pain, both physical and emotional. However, this soul union may cause their love for each other to become something much closer than siblings."

"You can't mean to say they will mate with each other?" asked a very shocked Celestica. Soldrah was also surprised at this, but in a different way. Soldrah didn't care if they would eventually mate with each other, all he cared about was their strength. However, he could see that any children born from these two would be the ultimate warrior. _'Hmm, maybe I could allow them to, seeing as incest only brings genetic defects if practiced continually from the next generations.' _

"You can't be serious Clairvoyant," Celestica finished.

"But I am my lady. Their bond will prevent them from loving anyone else in that manner. This is their fate. It can be altered, it can be changed, for the future never stands still, but their soul union is absolute."

"Doesn't matter to me anyway." said Soldrah, earning him a glare from Celestica, which he ignored.

"what are their names," he asked. Selina once again ran her hands across the two kits, and made the same plucking motions. Eventually they stopped, and the Gardevoir raised her head.

"Their names have been decided. The female will be Solaria, and the male will be Lunaros."

"Lunaros?" asked Soldrah, "why would a great warrior be given such a weak name?"

"I know not my lord, these names were chosen by fate, its reasons are beyond me."

"Very well," he responded.

"My mate," said Celestica, "I wish to speak to the Clairvoyant in private please. I will summon the guards to return me to my chambers when I am finished."

"Do as you will." he replied, and strode out of the sanctuary. As soon as the massive doors closed behind him, the torches flickered and went back to being bright orange. Selina's eyes also returned to normal and her hands were no longer shrouded in mystical fire.

"Now then my lady you wished to speak with me?" asked Selina

"Yes, you didn't tell us everything, did you?" It was more a statement than a question. The clairvoyant sighed.

"You are correct my lady, I couldn't see very far into the future, meaning either something was blocking my sight, or there was nothing left to see." Celestica's eyes widened.

"Are you saying they will die a young age?"

"Tis' possible my lady, the hand of death strikes unpredictably, even if I knew when they die, I would not know how they die, meaning we wouldn't be able to save them."

"What about their future... relationship?"

"My lady, it will be impossible to keep them from each other. Their souls will yearn to be with each other, and if they took separate mates, they would not feel any love for them, and would ultimately come back to each other and mate. There is no stopping it." Celestica let out a sigh of defeat.

"Very well Clairvoyant, thank you." Selina smiled and returned the two sleeping kits to their mother, and with a telepathic summons, the two Gallade guards reappeared.

"You called my lady?" they both asked.

"Yes, would you two please return me to the grand healer's chambers, please"

"Of course my lady," and Both Gallade lifted her litter up and carried her back to the grand healer. As soon as they left, Selina thought to herself,

_'Lunaros will become a mighty warrior Soldrah, but should the future play out as I saw it, then you will have unleashed your own doom.'_

…_..._

"Again!" Once again Lunaros was beset by his opponents. Dodging a Gallade's blade, he rolled to the side, a Metagross' claw crashing down where he was previously. The Gallade rushed him, and Lunaros slipped under the attack and fired a Shadow ball point blank into his opponent, bringing him down. Once again Lunaros sprang away to avoid the Metagross' claw, but the move was anticipated, and the claw came crashing down on the Eevee, pinning him to the ground.

"Enough." Said Soldrah, walking up to the pinned Eevee. "I can't believe this. Your reaction time is terrible Lunaros. If Solaria was with you I have no doubt you'd have gotten farther, but alone, you're weak. Stop depending on each other and learn to fight separately." Lunaros looked away in shame.

"I'm trying father." Replied the Eevee.

"No excuses." Soldrah barked. "You can't make excuses on the battlefield. The only thing trying gets you is killed. Now again!" This continued for the day, until Lunaros was breathing ragged, and covered in injuries. Nevertheless, two defeated opponents lay behind him.

'Head to the healers Lunaros, training is over for today. I expect better tomorrow." With that, the lord of Psytos left the training room, leaving Lunaros alone. Said Eevee walked to the healer's chambers, a slight limp in his step. Upon reaching the chambers, Lunaros was ushered inside and tended to by two Kirlias. As the two tended and dressed his injuries, Lunaros' mind wandered through his past. He was two years old, his father deeming him old enough to begin his training as a soldier. Together with his twin sister Solaria, the two were an unstoppable force, able to attack, defend, and evade in perfect synchronization. Furthermore, Lunaros and his sister were so connected, they could move each other's bodies as easily as they could their own. When they fought separately however, well, they weren't all that great. After the healers finished with him, he went to his and his sister's chambers. As soon as he entered he was greeted by the only person he truly considered family, his sister.

"So brother, what did father have you do for training this time?" Solaria questioned. Lunaros' response was to roll his eyes in amusement.

"Why bother asking me that when you saw the whole thing through my mind." Solaria gave her brother a pout, earning a chuckle in response. Lunaros loved that his sister could bring his mood up so effortlessly. Eventually, Solaria stopped her pout and let out a sigh.

"I guess father will want to supervise my training tomorrow." Then she noticed her brother's subdued look. "Brother, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's father." Replied Lunaros, "I mean, ever since we've started training I've been wanting to make him proud of me, to say those words after training, but it's always 'do better next time', or 'next time I expect less mistakes'. All he sees is our faults, and the way he looks at us, as if we're not blood relatives, just annoyances he has to watch. Does he really love us Solaria?" Solaria bit her lip in thought, unsure of the answer herself.

"I honestly don't know, Lunaros. Maybe he does in his own strict way. He was right earlier, we need to learn how to fight separately. The battleground isn't a place where plans survive, and it would be all to easy to get separated. Maybe being harsh is his way of helping us."

"More like tempering us into perfect weapons. The only reason we're even being given all this attention is because we're 'destined to be unparalleled warriors'. Honestly, sometimes I feel like despite the fact he's our father, he wouldn't hesitate to kill us the first chance he got."

"Lunaros, I know father can be heavy on discipline, but I'm sure that he wouldn't do something like that." Lunaros just huffed, and lied down into their shared bed. Solaria padded up and laid down beside her brother. "Enough with the depressing thoughts concerning father, you know I love you, and mother does as well. Do you really need more?"

"I guess not." Replied Lunaros, a small smile touching his lips. Soon their dinner was brought to them, and after finishing, the two huddled together and fell asleep in each other's embrace, as they had done ever since their birth.

…...

**A/n: And this marks the return of Ice and Darkness. I apologize deeply to everyone about how long it took for me to upload something. Rest assured though. I finally got a new computer. So now I can get back into the full swing of things. Just to let everyone know, Storming Unova will be updated next. The chapter's almost done, and I think you all will love it. So in regards to this chapter, what were your thoughts on it? Like it, love it, hate it? R&R please.**


End file.
